Battle of the Schools - Rise of Hokuto Shinken
by DanieldervUniverse
Summary: In this world the nuclear holocaust never came, and the several worlds of anime and manga turned into Academies and Schools of martial arts. Hokuto Shinken is attacked by the Kame Academy, until Ken returns home. Meanwhile Gemini Saga is preparing his plan to dominance and forging new alliances for his purpose.


Raul stared out of his office's window. The rest of the room was far from being welcoming: there were a desk not far from the window (of personal use of the man), a small table, in the middle of the room, surrounded by some sofas and armchairs for guests, as the Japanese tradition required, while the walls were filled with photos and awards of the deadly career of the giant man: champion of martial arts. Compared to the rest of the study, the sofas and the reception table were the only things suitable for a normal man, given that everything else was proportionate to the size of Raul.  
Outside, although it was not in tone with the mood of the observer, a pleasant autumn sun shone: a worthy beginning of the school's season. Raul let out a low growl,. He wasn't furious yet, given that the havana shirt and chestnut-colored waistcoat were still intact on the former champion's chest, not to mention jeans paired with a shirt and knee-high combat boots. Raul's breathing got heavier as time passed, in stark contrast to his apparent calm.  
Then the giant heard a light knock on the door, followed by the sound of the handle opening. Raul turned, ready to chase away anyone who was to cross that threshold, but then he realized that it was Toki. Although his younger brother admired the eldest, he did not have the same idea about the dress code of the institute, and so he went around with a worn-looking canvas shirt and slightly loose-fitting trousers, all held fast by a belt of minor leagues, to underline the state of absolute... humility of the individual. But this did not prevent Toki from enjoying great popularity for his intelligence, his skill in martial arts (which, according to some, exceeded Raul's), for his brilliant brown curls (not white because there hasn't been WWIII yet) and for his incomparable kindness.  
-Toki- the giant said, as soon as the other closed the door behind himself -It is not time to discuss the budget, come back later.  
-I fear the budget is not our most pressing problem- the younger brother answered calmly.  
-If it's administrative issues, I don't care- the giant went on, looking back at the horizon.  
-Well in a sense ...- the second replied, with a tone that almost made the giant lose his temper.  
-Toki- said Raul, turning slowly and giving off steam from his mouth -Even if you are my younger brother, you ...  
-The School of the Seven Dragon Balls is attacking us- the other interrupted him. Raul's anger suddenly receded, leaving room for contemplation and the coldness of the headmaster of the Legendary School of Hokuto Shinken.  
-So, in the end they exposed themselves- the giant realized, advancing towards the tiny figure of his brother -Can we push them back?  
-Well I came to ask you for help. You know, we don't really have that many experienced fighters at the moment- Toki answered. He showed both feat and apprehension, certainly more for his students than himself.  
-For the headmaster to march on the field to defend his students. How low has the Hokuto School fallen…- Raul snorted.  
-Is it not tradition when two schools collide?- Toki asked, raising an eyebrow, while his brother passed by him.  
-Shut up, Toki- Raul replied. Just as he left the room he found his way blocked by a couple of strange figures: the first was an incredibly small dwarf, with a bald head and greenish skin, while behind him was a humanoid figure with a pink skin wearing the standard uniform of the School of the Seven Dragon Balls, or, as it was most commonly referred as, Kame Academy  
-Oh oh oh, Raul- the dwarf said -I'll finally have the pleasure to see the color of your blood.  
-Babidi- the giant snarled, advancing ferociously toward the petite figure -How do you plan to do that?  
-W-what !? No no no no!- continued the tiny being, going to take refuge behind his companion -I will not fight. Come on Majin Buu, break him to pieces!  
The pink figure cracked his neck, grinning and revealing a mouth bristling with sharp teeth.  
-So you are Raul, the former champion of the Schools?- he said, in a deep voice -It will be a pleasure to destroy you.  
-Careful kid- the headmaster replied, preparing for battle -Once you face me, there's no running away.  
Majin Buu, in response, spread his arms, inviting Raul to hit him. The giant stared at him for a few moments before delivering a mighty punch to the fighter's chest. He flew backward, yet he landed on his feet. Apparently Majin Buu recovered almost instantly without a scratch.  
-Surprised Raul? Your punch is really powerful. You would have killed me if I didn't have this costume- Majin Bu explained with a crooked smile.  
-Ahahahah! Have you seen Raul? Thanks to the technique and the knowledge gained over all these years I have managed to create a costume that is strong and elastic enough to absorb your blows: the power of the impact is damped through the material that spreads the energy along the entire surface, and your attack is unable to reach the fighter's body. Raul, it's over for you! Majin Buu, finish him!- Babidi shouted, hiding behind a corner. The boy in costume moved forward again, stopping in front of his rival and assuming a fighting stance.  
-Since you have your hands full, do you mind if I go on without you?- Toki asked, stopping behind his older brother.  
-Do whatever you want- the giant replied, staring hard at his opponent. With an inimitable pirouette Toki leaped over the two fighters, running towards the stairs to reach the courtyard.  
-Hey, where do you think you're going !? Come on Majin Buu, take him! - Babidi exclaimed. The boy turned, ready to aim at the fugitive, but Raul grabbed him by the waist and threw him the other way.  
-Your opponent is me, featherweight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, the forces of the Kame Academy were mercilessly decimating the poor students of the Legendary School of Hokuto. Lower in number and skill, the boys and girls soon found themselves surrounded and at the mercy of the sadistic games of the enemy school. Most of Hokuto's students wore training clothes, while those of the Kame Academy, at least for the most part, had worn their own armors for battle in place of the standard orange and blue suit uniform.  
-Magic Circle!- shouted Crillin, hurling the thick wooden disk at a couple of Hokuto's students, sending them both sprawling on the ground after a blow to the head.  
At his side Goku, one of the few who preferred to fight without protections, merely watched. One the Hokuto's students tried to attack him but he was knocked out with a single punch.  
-This is not a fight- the young man whispered, giving a disappointed exhale -They're not able to defend themselves, it's not a fair fight.  
Another guy from Hokuto tried to hit him in the back with a crowbar but Piccolo intervened and sent him flying with a kick.  
-Don't distract yourself, don't give them a chance- the boy said. He wore a strange costume that resembled a green-skinned alien, complete with two antennas on his head, and a purple single-piece tunic over it.  
-It's just not right- Goku insisted, watching as his companions took down one adversary after the other -We were supposed to have a fight, not a slaughter.  
-Give it up- said Tenshinan, another one of his most trusted companions, as he stood back to back with them -It's to late to stop them now.  
Not far away another of students of the Kame Academy, Vegeta, was working hard to slaughter Hokuto's students, breaking limbs and hitting the fighters until they died.  
-Useless- he murmured, ignoring the blood that stained his armor.  
-Orah Orah Orah! Come on, die!- shouted Frieza, another of the most savage fighters of the Academy, advancing with the same impetus through the nemy lines. His party of companions, the so called "Army of Frieza", followed right behind. They all wore fancy costumes with alien forms, or armors. Frieza wore a motorcycle suit, complete with helmet, all painted in blue and violet, and he fought with a large chain that he called "tail".  
-These two enjoy only the slaughter- Goku said, clenching his fists angrily.  
-Wait, where's Yamcha!?- exclaimed Crillin, realizing that their fifth friend was missing.  
-Relax- replied Piccolo, pointing towards the battlefield -He's over there, dueling with that guy with the red hair and annoying attitude.  
In that instant, a shadow came out of the building, as fast as the wind. The indistinct figure struck Frieza's chain with incredible rapidity, before landing gracefully in the middle of the battlefield.  
-Toki!- exclaimed the students of Hokuto that was engaging Yamcha.  
-Toki!- echoed other students of the Hokuto School.  
-SILENT!- Vegeta screamed, hitting one of them hard in the chest,  
-Vegeta!- Goku exclaimed, before Piccolo and Crillin could hold him.  
-Don't get in a fight with right now.  
-But ...- he tried to protest, being interrupted by Frieza's cry of agony.  
-My ... my ... MY TAIL!- he shouted, staring at the object broken in two.  
-Curses! Whoever you are, you've crossed the line! Now I'll kill you!- the fighter said angrily, advancing towards Toki, who merely stared at him.  
-I know you idiots of the Hokuto School! You hit a person's weak points, and they fall apart like idiots. Well, surprise! With this on I have no weak point! Indeed my body is ...!  
A kick from Toki reached Frieza in the face, crushing the helmet like butter. The fighter remained standing for a few moments, motionless, before beginning to giggle, and slowly slump to the ground. The warriors of the attacking school fell back in awe, except for a few, like Vegeta, who stood staring motionlessly at the new enemy.  
-Frieza! - some exclaimed after a few moments of confusion.  
-Lord Frieza no!- screamed those of the "Army of Frieza", getting around their fallen leader.  
-How dare you!? - said one of them. He was recognizable because apparently he was obese and his costume had pink skin and the forearms covered in spikes -You will now have to pay dearly for your affront. These arms of mine are strengthened by bracelets of two quintals each: you will be torn to pieces by the might of Dodoria. You don't have any ...!  
Toki touched the boy's forehead with two fingers, and he also stopped moving before collapsing without a word.  
-Damn!- cried another of the fighters, stepping forward -Now face me, stranger. Defend yourself from Zarbon.  
He kicked at his opponent's face but Toki parried without problems, and responded with a blow to the chest. Zarbon was reached with four fingers at the diaphragm, and he followed the same fate of his predecessors. Hokuto's second son passed on. Zarbon gasped, trying to get to his feet, but Vegeta touched his head with a glove and his skull exploded.  
-Vegeta!- Goku exclaimed again -We shouldn't use that! It's forbidden!  
-Keep quiet, Kakarot- the other answered, spitting on Zarbon's body.  
-It's Goku- replied the first, moving towards the offender. However Toki intervened first, attempting to hit Vegeta with a flying kick. But the opponent deflected the attack and then grabbed one of the opponent's wrist. He broke it up with a twist the same way he blowed Zarbon's head to pieces.

* * *

-Toki!- Bart shouted, turning towards his vice headmaster  
-No distractions- said his opponent, hitting Bart on the side of the neck and managing to knock him down. An instant later he stepped in and took the fighter out with a blow to the head.  
-Yamcha!- shouted a small bald warrior of the Kame Academy.  
At that moment a mighty horse-cry shook the air, making everyone turn towards him. He knew they saw a giant black stallion standing at the gate, so big that it could not pass through, and standing above the fallen fight of the Kame Academy they saw him. His chest was bare, and crossed by seven scars that reproduced the shape of the Ursa Major  
-Ken!- Lynn exclaimed between tears, recognizing him.  
-Kenshiro- Toki whispered, slipping from the grip of his assailer and retreating back between his students.  
-Yamcha!- shouted the little man a second time, running to the side of his friend -Yamcha ...  
-Yamcha ...- whispered another warrior, tall, dark haired, and dressed in the standard uniform of the School of the Seven Dragon Balls.  
-There's nothing left to do- added a third, one with green skin.  
-What!? Are you telling me there is nothing left to do!?- exclaimed a fourth, also tall, blond, and with a third eye drawn in the middle of the forehead.  
-Damn!- shouted the small one, rising to face Ken -I'll make you pay!  
Unfortunately the little one couldn't do much, given that with a backhand Kenshiro threw him aside.

CRILLIN'S HUMILIATION COUNTER: 1

-Crillin!- the fourth shouted, leaping to the attack. Someone intercepted him the air. Kenshiro saw the two exchanged a few blows and then broke apart. The newcomer was wearing a combat suit similar to Ken's, with a shirt and a jacket.  
-Get out of my way, it's him that I want to fight!- said the Kame Academy student.  
-Well, if you want to fight Kenshiro you will have to defeat me first- replied the new guy, facing the rival fighter with a defiant sneer.  
-Then so be it. I'm Tenshinan of the School of the Seven Dragon Balls, and who are you?  
-I'm Rei, third Star of Nanto, master of the Nanto Rokusei Ken.  
Kenshiro breathed slowly, moving on from the fight and walking straight towards the students of the enemy school.  
-Hey you! Yes you, Kenshiro!- said the tall dark-haired fighter of the Kame Academy, taking off the top of his uniform and standing in front of the fighter -I'm glad you came. They were just killing everyone without any restraint. It wasn't right.  
-Ken!- Cried a female voice. A woman with marvelous red hair who wore high-quality clothes came down from the gigantic horse and ran towards him.  
A fighter of the Kame house, the one that had injured Toki, tried to assault him on the back, but Mamiya stepped in hand hit him in the dick so hard he moaned in pain and lost consciousness.  
-Thank you Mamiya- Ken said, cracking his knuckles -And on't worry Giulia. I'll be done soon.  
-Nobody must interfere!- cried the Kame Academy fighter -We have done enough killing for today. This time I want to fight him fare and square.  
-Come on Goku, don't do this: we can take him if we attack all together- said the green-skinned fighter, staring motionless at the scene with his arms folded.  
-Piccolo, I have decided. I don't like what is being done here, and neither does he. We will fight alone, and no one must get between us.  
-Finish them, Ken, show them the strength of Hokuto- Bart said, recovering himself despite the wound he received fighting with Yamcha. Kenshiro nodded his way and returned to stare his adversary.  
The two warriors confronted each other in silence as the tension rose. In the courtyard the fury of the battle had calmed down, and the students still standing were collecting their wounded and massing them aside, giving first aid as much as possible. The dead were left in the middle of the battlefield. Goku's amused expression had vanished, leaving room for the determination and coldness of the strategy. As for Kenshiro, he was impassive.  
-Come on, why don't you attack him?- one of the students of the Seven Dragon Balls cried.  
-Patience- said Piccolo, silencing him.  
The wind rose for an instant, bringing a leaf between the two champions. At that moment, Goku and Kenshiro snapped, their fists meeting. It was a flash of lightning followed by a storm of blows, in which the two adversaries were hidden by the whirl of their limbs, while their war cries resounded all around.  
-_**AAAHTATAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA **_!  
-_**AAAHYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY **_!  
After a few seconds of skirmishing, the fury of the two calmed down, and the two returned to their fighting stances.  
-Hey, you're tough- Goku said -I never thought I'd ever meet someone like you.  
Kenshiro didn't reply.  
-Incredible, he managed to keep up with Ken's speed- Lynn said, strong enough for Ken to hear him.  
-Okay, it looks like you are really strong. So strong that I believe you will give me the satisfaction of using my secret weapon- Goku said, brimming with happiness.  
-Goku- warned Piccolo, while his tone took a worried note.  
-But before I can use it, I have to evolve to my most powerful form- the fighter continued, unperturbed, bringing his arms to his sides.  
-Goku- Piccolo repeated, this time a little more insistent. The fighter of the Seven Spheres gave his rival one last satisfied look, before his hands snapped off at an incredible speed, forming a halo around his body. A moment later his hair was no longer black but blond, and stood straight up his head.  
-Admire my superior form, the Super Saiyan!  
-GOKU!- cried Piccolo -You've just dyed your hair, you idiot! Why do you do it every time!?  
-With this form I will be able to use my secret weapon- Goku continued without blinking.  
-It is not true, you are identical to before! Stop talking nonsense and fight!  
-Prepare, Kenshiro- Goku warned him, bringing his hands together along his right side -Kaaahhh-Meeeehhhh, Haaaaaahhh-Meeeeehhh ...  
-How long does it take? In a normal fight Ken would have already defeated him- Lynn observed, confused.  
-Haaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!- Goku finished, with a cry capable of breaking eardrums. His hands snapped forward, right towards Kenshiro, who was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force.  
-Ken!- Bart exclaimed.  
-Ken!- Lynn cried, trying to help him.  
-Wait, it's not over yet- Toki stopped her.  
The warrior of Hokuto remained a few moments lying on the ground, before rising again, his face crossed by a grimace of pain.  
-One of our companions has developed a device that can amplify the energy we emit from within our bodies. I am the only one to have succeeded in using it to hit the enemy without touching him- Goku explained.  
-Instead of blabbering our secrets, finish him off!- Piccolo cried.  
-Not bad, right? Come on let me see what you can do- Goku invited him, reassuming the stance use the Kame-Hame-Ha.  
-Kaaahhh-meeeeehhhh ...  
-Oh no Ken!- Lynn said, still being held by Toki. Kenshiro remained impassive to the enemy's action, preparing to fight again.  
-Ken, what are you waiting for!? Hit him before he launched his attack!- Bart shouted, still incredulous.  
-Haaaahhhhh-meeeehhhhhhh ...  
-Haaaaaaaaahhhhh !  
-**HATTA**!  
In a flash, Ken's hands hit Goku's prosthetic wrists with two fingers each. A series of electric crunches spread in the air, while the camouflage of Goku's two invisible wristbands faded. After a few moments the two objects fell to the ground, now useless.  
-Oh? How... Ah, I understand! You were able to neutralize the devices before I could release the energy that was contained in them. You are very fast. But even without those, you still haven't defeated me. Come on Kenshiro, face...  
-_**ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA **_!  
This time Goku was not fast enough to counter the speed of Hokuto's warrior: his arms had become slower and less strong. In a few moments the fighter with blonde died hair collapsed to the ground, defeated.  
-Wow... you know how to punch...- he commented panting, while a trickle of blood came out of his mouth.  
-Oh Goku!- exclaimed Tenshinan, still engaged in a duel with Rei.  
-Do not be distracted- the opponent warned, hitting his left shoulder and immobilizing it.  
-Argh! Curses!  
-Come on, with only an arm you have no hope of defeating me- Rei replied, stepping back  
-One arm will be enough to send you straight to hell! Take it!- replied Tenshinan, charging a blow with the only arm left. In response, Rei's hand snapped directly at his chest. The two shots hit each other at the same time: Rei's fingers pierced Tenshinan's chest as his fist dug full force into the opponent's diaphragm.  
-Hey…- said Rei -I felt the force of your fist ...  
-Yes...- replied his opponent, bleeding -I did too...  
The two fell to the ground, unconscious.  
-Damn!- Piccolo cried, preparing for battle.  
-No Piccolo ...- Goku stopped him -It's okay, it's over,  
-But Goku, Headmaster Babidi ordered us to defeat the...- the boy in the green costume protested.  
As if to respond to his words, a wall on the top floor of the school broke down, and Majin Buu came out of it, crashing to the ground. In a few moments a pool of blood spread around the boy's lifeless body. Babibi came out of the building running and begging for mercy, until Raul's gigantic form sprang out of the hole in the wall, crushing the small greenish creature under his huge foot.  
-What now, worms of the Seven Dragon Balls? - said the headmaster of the Legendary School of Hokuto, in a terrifying voice -Keep in mind that all those who dare to challenge my school will end up killed.  
-No more deaths today, brother- said Kenshiro, stepping to his brother's side. Almost all the fighters of the School of the Seven Spheres opened their mouths wide, shocked and surprised.  
-T-t-t-the T-t-third son of Ho-ho-hokuto!?- several of them exclaimed.  
-Let them go, now we have no more reason to fight- continued Kenshiro -Enough blood has been shed for today, we don't need to kill them all. There have been deaths on both sides, the blood has been repaid in abundance. Nothing matters like a human life. Brother, please, let them return to their Dojo, let it be peace between us today.  
Raul merely put his hand on his brother's shoulder.  
-Kenshiro…- he murmured in a moved voice -My brother, you came back. What you did was amazing. Your words bring peace to my boiling heart.  
A couple of thin tears slipped on the face of the iron-clad headmaster, an incredible spectacle to which none of the present (except Toki and Giulia of course) would have ever believed to attend.  
-So be it!- Raul screamed -Back home, School of the Seven Dragon Balls! There will be peace between us today. Collect your dead and injured, and return to your territory. But if you will dare to challenge the Hokuto Shinken again, you know what awaits you!  
In a reverential calm the students gathered the dead and the wounded and walked away, frightened and disappointed. Piccolo held Goku up. The warrior turned one last time to Kenshiro to smile at him in appreciation, before being led out of the gate. Yamcha recovered at that moment, confused, and the others accompanied him out with sighs of relief. When at last the opponents were gone from view, Kenshiro's horse jumped over the wall boundary and reached his master..  
-Hey, old friend. Thank you for bringing my brother back to me all in one piece- Raul greeted him, stroking the animal's powerful neck.  
-Ken! Ken!- Lynn and Bart cried, jumping on him with so much emphasis that they fell to the ground.  
-I knew you would have succeeded little brother- Toki said, kneeling next to him.  
-Toki. Your hand...  
-It doesn't matter, I should have been more careful.  
-Toki- said Giulia, taking his hand -Are you all right?  
-Of course, it's nothing. You don't have to worry - he replied, smiling.  
Ken jerked up almost abruptly, taking Bart and Lynn off of him and putting an arm to protect Giulia's shoulders.  
-Brothers, friends, Mamiya.  
-Hey!- said the woman. She had stopped to help Rei up.  
-I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Giulia, one of the Six Stars of the School of Nanto.  
The phrase Ken was greeted with a shock movement.  
-Are you telling us that you have already destroyed the School of Nanto? - Toki exclaimed, shocked.  
-Yes he did- explained Rei -We are all that remains.  
-I also want to introduce you to Rei, although her already did it himself. He is a proud and valiant warrior, who has chosen to follow Giulia and me even if it went against the principles of his School. And this is Mamiya, a proud female warrior that has joined with us- added Ken, pointing to the two -I would like to ask you if you would be willing to accept them in our School, brother ...  
-Certainly- replied Raul with his typical voice -Anything for Miss Giulia.  
-We'll have three things to discuss- said Ken.  
-Fair enough, we have a lot to discuss. Reina!- Raul cried.  
-Aye!- replied the woman (strictly with red hair, like almost all the important women of the School of Hokuto), coming from the midst of Hokuto's students.  
-Make the list of dead and wounded, and make tea. Join us in my office once you have finished- he calmly ordered.

* * *

Saga sat in silence in his office, sipping a glass of fine red wine. The environment was very showy: the walls were filled with photos, year after year, of the twelve strongest students of Sanctuary Academy, called The Gold Saints, obviously with embellished frames and golden reflections. The desk was in polished wood, spacious and occupied by a latest-generation computer and the headmaster's personal laptop, as well as a pen holder and a set of files stored and locked in folders. For the guests there was a glass table, surrounded by soft and showy armchairs.  
The tea service was held in a corner near the window, while a closet full of glassware and precious wines, the headmaster's own collection, occupied the wall to the left of the desk. When Saga waited for news, he never got nervous, he just poured himself some good wine and sipped it in silence, sitting contemplating the photos hanging on the wall, especially those portraying him. Almost ten years in a row. The man was not vain, but he kept a lifestyle and a very accurate image, as the tailored tuxedo and tie on that "divine" body pointed out. Even the shoes were chosen specifically to be comfortable but showy. Normally the headmaster of the Academy should have dressed with a Greek tunic, as the tradition of the founding masters wanted, but Saga had decided to change things when he came to own that studio.  
The door opened with a slight creak, and Shaka made his entrance. He was one of the most respectable and stronger of the Gold Saints of his generations.  
-My trusted emissary- Saga greeted him with a whisper, watching as the boy carried that ridiculous golden armor even when it was time of peace.  
-The messenger is back- the Virgo Gold Saint reported, bowing.  
-Perfect, let him in- the headmaster commanded, rising from his chair and placing his glass on the desk. Shaka bowed quickly and signaled the other to enter before retiring.  
-Misty- Saga greeted the newcomer with a handshake.  
-Sir- the effeminate Silver Saint replied.  
-What news do you bring me?- the elder asked, gesturing for the guest to sit down.  
-Many- he answered, barely holding back the excitement -Kenshiro is back.  
Saga had his back to the student, but hearing that name made him laugh. He turned towards his student with a diabolical smile.  
-Perfect. The prodigal son has decided to get busy.  
-Yes, Mr. Principal: He defeated Goku, champion of the Seven Dragon Balls without breaking a sweat, and forced the enemy school to retreat- Misty continued.  
-I never expected less from Hokuto's third son. Now the School of the Seven Dragon Balls is weakened, and a new piece has come into play. It will be chaos very soon. What news from the other schools?- Saga went on, still smiling, taking another sip of wine and enjoying it thoroughly.  
-Konhoa and Grand Blu are always involved in their feud, while the 13 Gotei have just ended their war with the Quincy Institute; those good-for-nothing of the Seven Guilds instead spend all day drinking and fighting amongst themselves: Headmaster Makarov his growing too old. As for the School of Seven Deadly Sins, the recent return of the former Seven caused enough damage to put it on the defensive. No one poses a threat to us.  
-Apart from Hokuto- Saga finished -And the Academy of Seven Seas?  
Misty fell silent for a moment.  
-I don't know.  
-That's fine- Saga reassured him -The news you bring me are enough. Now go to inform the Golden Knights to start preparing the students. We will march on the Seven Dragon Balls and conquer them by the end of the day.  
Misty sprang to his feet instantly, bowing and heading out of the room without another word. Saga abandoned himself in her chair, having a satisfied laugh.  
-Wait and see Raul, who will triumph and dominate over all the schools- the Headmaster of the Sanctuary Academy grinned, getting up and preparing to call his attendants to help him put on his armor. Then someone knocked unexpectedly at the door.  
-Come in- he said, resuming his composure. Mur opened the door, revealing next to him a woman with long dark hair arranged in two tufts, gathered at the sides of the head, which united in a very long braid, and dressed in rich pink and red oriental clothes. She had a golden scepter at her side.  
-There is a guest for you- said the knight, motioning for the woman to enter, which she did with grace and respect.  
-A guest who is more than welcome- Saga replied, bowing to the woman, barely restraining himself from jumping for joy.  
-Thanks Mur, go and get ready with the others. I will join you as soon as I finish.  
The knight closed the door and his steps dispersed in the silence of the room.  
-Ren Gyokuen, Headmistress of the Seven Seas Academy- Saga said, kissing her hand -Would you enjoy a sip of wine?  
-Gladly- the woman replied, with a short royal bow -We have a lot to talk about ...

* * *

**A\N: This is the usual preview. If you want to know more just let me know that you are interested by the usual ways. Alla prossima. Ciao.**


End file.
